Sweetie, You Had Me
by xoxocherryblossom
Summary: Two celebrities with the cliché playboyplaygirl life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any designers mentioned in here. The only thing I own is the plot.

Summary: Two celebrities with the cliché playboy/playgirl life. SS ET

Title: Sweetie, You Had Me

Author: xoxocherryblossom

Chapter: 1

As the lovely sun-kissed hair girl lay on the bed, tangled up in the bed sheets, she woke up with the sun gleaming in her eyes.

'Awwww, another day,' she thought.

She woke up and walked into her bathroom. It was very large. She stripped off her clothing and went into the shower.

Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. She made a living by being a model, actress, and a singer. She had a body to die for. She had nice long legs, all the curves in the right places, and a flat stomach with hints of light abs. She had a very slim body, but was full where they had to be.

She lived on the top floor alone with her best friend Tomoyo, who lived on the other side of the floor. Sakura and Tomoyo decided not to share a penthouse because they were growing older and they needed to be independent women and they needed their _private_ space.

Their penthouses were 2 floors. The top floor consisted of their very big bedroom and personal bathroom, guest room, and bathroom. Downstairs, had a kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and 2 very big closets. Sakura's penthouse was mostly pink, while Tomoyo's was purple.

Sakura squeezed the organically made cherry blossom shampoo bottle made specifically for her. She absolutely loved it. She washed her hair and body and walked out. She put a towel and dried herself. She put on lotion to keep her skin moisturized. She dried her hair and changed into a black bra and matching panty. She put on a white t-shirt which looked small on her because it showed a lot of her flat stomach. Before she was able to put on her shorts, the doorbell rang. She was guessing it was Tomoyo because she always came over in the mornings or she went over to hers. She opened the door to see someone else there. She just had to smile.

"What are you doing here?" she said playfully.

"Looking for Eriol," he replied.

"You know that Eriol is over at Tomoyo's. Why did you come here? Needed some fun?"

"Eriol's not there."

"Oh really, Syaoran?"

"Why would I be lying?"

"I don't know, maybe because you missed me?"

Syaoran was the most gorgeous guy Sakura ever laid eyes on. He had messy chestnut colored hair with tempting beautiful amber eyes. He had the body of a god and was a great singer and actor.

Sakura couldn't help but notice his eyes checking her out.

"Like what you see?" Sakura asked.

"Do you usually open doors without wearing pants?"

"Sometimes," she giggled.

"Tomoyo and Eriol are not there. I don't know where they went."

"Neither do I, do you want to come in?"

"I really need to find Eriol."

"Just come in," she said as she tugged on the sleeve of his polo.

Syaoran was wearing a forest green polo and kaki shorts.

After, Sakura dragged him in, she made him sit on the couch not before he took off his shoes.

"I got to go change," she winked at him and walked her way up to his room.

Sakura changed into a tight red shirt that said: Don't Feed the Models. (A/N: I think I used this shirt in my other fic, lol.) She also put on a short black skirt that went to mid-thigh.

She ran downstairs and found Syaoran sitting on her pink couch doing nothing.

"Want coffee?" she asked him.

"No thanks."

"Put on the TV."

Syaoran grabbed the remote to her wide screen TV and turned it on to the news.

The news were talking about the media.

"It is rumored that Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran are dating," said the news woman.

"Yes, I heard too. Don't they look like a great couple?" said the other.

"Yes, I think so too."

As Syaoran heard that, he turned off the TV.

Sakura just giggled and Syaoran growled.

"The news is full of bull."

Sakura laughed.

"But wouldn't it be nice, if it was true?" Sakura said playfully.

"Think what you want. You're going to have to try harder to get me."

"Okay," Sakura giggled.

"Let's go out," Sakura said.

"To where?"

"Paparazzi is everywhere."

"So what?"

"I don't want to go."

"Come on," she pleaded.

"No."

"Fine, I'm going to go with Ryu."

"I'll go."

"Jealous?"

"No, I just don't want my "so-called-girlfriend" showed with a loser."

Sakura laughed.

Syaoran put on his shoes and waited for Sakura.

She grabbed her black Juicy sweater and her red Louis Vuitton and walked out with her black high heels

."Wait, I need to get my sunglasses," Sakura said.

She opened the door and grabbed the red Coach sunglasses that were sitting on the little table near the door.

She walked out and noticed Syaoran wasn't there. Then she realized he was in the elevator waiting.

She walked towards the elevator and said good morning to her and Tomoyo guards. They guarded their floor. There was one guard on each side and they questioned unfamiliar faces that came to this floor. Syaoran came almost everyday with Eriol so he was able to come anytime and they always let him in.

She walked in the elevator with her sunglasses on her head.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

"To where I think Eriol and Tomoyo are."

"Where?"

"A wedding store."

"The one down the street?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Syaoran's apartment was right next to Sakura's and Tomoyo's. Like them, Syaoran and Eriol lived in the same apartment. Syaoran couldn't bear living on the same floor with him, so Eriol lived on the floor below. Since they were both celebrities, they needed personal private space so they bought both floors.

Tomoyo and Eriol were getting married. Tomoyo and Eriol were once in the players' game but they fell in love unlike Sakura and Syaoran… or maybe not. Sakura and Syaoran were very attracted to her. Sakura showed it but Syaoran didn't.

As the elevator hit the lobby, they got off. Sakura put on her sunglasses and walked as silently as possible to get outside. As they walked outside, Sakura was surprised to see that there were no paparazzi there.

"They're probably at the wedding store," Syaoran said as if reading her mind.

"Yeah, your right."

They walked without a word to the wedding store.

They were right, the paparazzi were there.

"How are we going to get in?" Sakura asked.

"The back door?"

"Okay."

They sneaked to the back and found out that in order to get in the store was to climb a ladder made out of steel. The store was two stories high and very big. The ladder did not even touch the ground. Someone would need to hold them in order for them to reach the ladder.

"Syaoran, lift me up."

Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and held her as high as he could. She was able to hold on to one of the ladder steps. She climbed her way up. It was very difficult for her to climb those steps for the fact that she was wearing high heels. Syaoran jumped and was able to grab one of the ladder steps. If Syaoran looked up he would look right under Sakura's skirt which was a very good view. But, he tried to avoid the view. They climbed but they still were far away.

Then Sakura started conversation.

"Are you getting a good view?" she whispered playfully.

Syaoran pretended that he didn't hear what she said and kept moving. Syaoran quickened the speed so fast that Sakura wasn't able to keep up and fell… bringing down Syaoran as well.

THUD!

Syaoran closed his eyes in pain. He got all the pain because Sakura was on top of him.

Sakura looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

That's when he noticed their position.

She was on top of him. Her legs tangled with his, her hands on his chest and their faces a centimeter apart.

Before he could say anything, her lips came down crashing down to his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, I'm back ya'lls. I changed my pen name slightly. I accidently slipped out my pen name to my friend. Lol. I know I haven't updated on my other fics. I have writer's block. By the way, Sakura does all the seducing here. Later, comes Syaoran! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Do you like this fic? I'm hoping for a lot of reviews. I love you guys.

xoxo

cherryblossom


End file.
